Wild Turnabout
by PonyDuelist003
Summary: When Martin is accused of murdering Donita, and everyone is expecting a guilty verdict, one spiky haired attorney comes to his rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Turnabout:

A Phoenix Wright and Wild Kratts Crossover

Written By Ponyduelist003

Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom

Wild Kratts belongs to PBS

Okay guys, if I didn't do a good job, know that I've only played Justice for All and am working on case 3 (And since I don't like Winston Payne, expect to see Franziska and her whip). Anyways, please do a video version of this if you want, because I'd like to see how it turns out.

Part 1:

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

**April 10, 10:05 A.M**

**Phoenix: **Well, looks like business as usual (Which means no business). Seriously, I need a client, NOW!

*knock knock*

**Phoenix: **Come on in, it's unlocked.

**?:** Hello, is this…

**Phoenix:** No, this is not a pizza parlor or your friend's floral shop.

**?: **No, I was looking for the Wright & Co. Law Offices. Is this the place?

**Phoenix: **(My prayers are answered)! Why yes, this is.

**?: **Thank goodness! I really need a good defense attorney, and I heard you're one of the best!

**Phoenix: **What's the charge, and who is the defendant?

**?: **Murder, and the defendant would be my friend Martin.

**Phoenix: **(Why can I never get a case of petty theft or vandalism)? Okay, so who was killed, and what do they suspect happened? Oh, and what perchance is your name?

**Aviva: **Aviva. Aviva Corvocado. The victim was a fashion designer, Donita Donata, and they suspect Martin left with his Creature Power Suit with a Falcon Disk, barged in, and stabbed her to death.

**Phoenix: **Okay… wait, is the defendant…

**Aviva: **Yes, the defendant is Martin Kratt. And I know he didn't do it, he's way to light hearted and forgiving.

**Phoenix: **Hmmm…. So, do you have any ideas on who did do it?

**Aviva: **Nope, none at all.

*Two psyche locks appear*

**Phoenix: **(Who is she protecting here)? Well, let's go see his side of the story.

**Detention Center**

**April 10, 10:35 AM**

**Aviva: **Well, here we…

**?: **NO! NOT ANOTHER INTERRAGATOR!

**Phoenix: **…?

**Martin: **I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I DIDN'T KILL HER! IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE!

**Aviva: **Martin, calm down. This is Mr. Wright, your defense attorney.

**Martin: **Prove it. I'm not saying another word until you prove you're on my side.

**Phoenix: **Okay…

**TAKE THAT! **

*Presents Attorney Badge*

**Martin: **A badge, huh. I guess that'll do. Okay, so here's what happened. It was late at night, and I got up to get a glass of water. I saw someone sneaking into our inventions room, and run to the power suits. It set off the alarm, but he had set traps delaying Chris, Aviva, and Koki, leaving me to take my own and go after him. We wind up at Donita's place, and he goes in, kills her, leaving me without the stolen power suit and primed to take the blame for the murder.

**Phoenix: **Huh. That shouldn't be too hard to prove. All right, I'll take the case.

**Aviva: **Thank you, Mr. Wright. I wish you luck. I have to go work on my inventions, but you call me on this if you need help.

*Creature Pod added to Court Record*

**Aviva: **Also, if you're investigation leads you to the Tortuga, there are directions to its current location on the Creature Pod, and it serves as identification for entry.

**Phoenix: **Thanks. I'd better go the crime scene. Hang in there, Martin.

**Martin: **You got it, Mr. Wright.

**Donita's Mansion**

**April 10, 11:25 AM**

**Phoenix: **Better get started. Oh, wait.

*Calls Aviva on Creature Pod*

**Aviva: **Phoenix, it hasn't been 5 minutes and you're already calling me? What is it?

**Phoenix: **One, testing if it's actually working, and two, calling to find out when the trial is.

**Aviva: **Whoops, forgot that. Tomorrow, 11:00 AM

**Phoenix: **Got it. (No prep time, again) And who is the prosecutor?

**Aviva: **Apparently a Ms… von Karma?

**Phoenix: **(Oh no… not her and her whip again) Thanks.

**Aviva: **You're welcome.

**?: **Hey, what are you doing here?

**Phoenix: **Gyah!

**Dabio: **My name is Dabio, Donita's bodyguard. And I can't let you in.

**Phoenix: **But… she's already dead.

**Dabio: **Wait, she is? So that's what those sciency people were doing here…

**Phoenix: **(This one's not the brightest bulb in the batch, is he?) So, did you notice anything last night?

**Dabio: **Yeah, a large bird flew over the mansion.

**Phoenix: **Okay…. WAIT WHAT!?

**Dabio: **Yeah, I think it was one of those suits that the smart girl made.

**Phoenix: **(Smart girl… He must mean Aviva) did you have any ideas as to who was wearing it?

**Dabio: **No.

*3 Psyche Locks appear*

**Phoenix: **(Why does no one tell the truth here?) Okay, I know the sciency people already came, but can I look around some?

**Dabio: **Ummm… I guess.

**Phoenix: **What's this? A bird feather? Painted blue? Better keep this as evidence.

*Blue Feather added to Court Record*

**Phoenix: **What are these papers? They look like a bunch of dress designs, but they don't seem to have any relevance to the case at hand, so I'll leave them alone for now. I think I've seen enough. Better get to the Tortuga.

**Tortuga HQ**

**April 10, 12:30 PM**

**Aviva: **Hey Phoenix. How'd it go?

**Phoenix: **Quite well, actually. I got a bit of evidence. Something I do want to ask for is a surveillance video from last night.

**Aviva: **Surveillance video?

**Phoenix: **Yes, of the Tortuga. I need to check something.

**Aviva: **Of course.

*Tortuga Surveillance Video added to Court Record*

**Phoenix: **Also, did the Kratts have any enemies besides the victim?

**Aviva: **Yes, the chef Gaston Gourmand and the inventor Zach Varmitech.

**Phoenix: **Hmmm… Why exactly?

**Aviva: **Gaston cooked dishes illegally by using endangered animals, and Zach was abusing other critters for his *cough* Poorly Designed *cough* inventions. Logically, the nature loving Kratts took action.

**Phoenix: **(I think I know what to do know)

**TAKE THAT! **

*Two Psyche Locks appear*

**Phoenix: **So, Aviva, you have no educated guess as to the true culprit?

**Aviva: **Yes, and your insulting me by pressing the issue.

**Phoenix: **Well, I don't believe you at all. I think that you, in fact, saw the true murderer yourself.

**Aviva: **Okay, prove it. _Show me some evidence that I saw the culprit. _

**TAKE THAT! **

*****Presents Tortuga Surveillance Video*

**Phoenix: **This video clearly shows you waking up, witnessing someone steal one of your precious inventions, use it as a getaway, and finally get chased after by Martin, with you, Chris, and another teammate following shortly after. I don't believe that you can claim to not have seen something suspicious last night.

*1 Psyche Lock broken*

**Aviva: **So I did see someone steal my Creature Power Suit, and yes the team went in pursuit, but that doesn't mean I have an idea as to who it was. And don't say I'm protecting someone.

**Phoenix: **Actually, you do have a suspicion as to who it was, but you're lying more to protect your pride than any one person. Because you're ashamed that this person cheated your system, and you're lying to protect your pride as an inventor. _The person you suspect is…_

**TAKE THAT! **

*Presents Zach Varmitech's Profile*

**Phoenix: **Your pride was wounded when you suspected that Zach, your lifelong rival, had outwitted you. Therefore, to protect it, you had to lie and say you didn't suspect anyone.

*The other Psyche Lock is broken. Unlock Successful*

**Aviva: **Okay, fine. You have me. Yes, I did see a mysterious figure run off with my power suit. Although I never saw his face, and lost him shortly after we started chasing him, I have a gut feeling its Zach. I just know it. And yes, you're right; I lied to defend my pride from the prospect of him outsmarting me.

**Phoenix: **Well, as long as you don't lie later on, we're good. By the way, where are the others?

**Aviva: **Jimmy's taking a nap, Chris is taking a walk AKA moping about his brother, and Koki is out getting groceries. However…

**Phoenix: **?

**Aviva: **I think that Koki is being called in as a witness tomorrow. You should probably go look for her.

**Phoenix: **With the prosecutor in charge, that'll only get me whipped in the face.

**Aviva: **?

**Phoenix: **Never mind. Anyways, I'll go talk to Zach. He'll probably give an alibi, one I'll have to break. Wait, what's that?

**Aviva: **Jimmy's controller? What's that doing here?

**Phoenix: **I'd better take that as evidence. It might be useful later on, seeing as it probably fell during the theft.

*Jimmy's Controller added to Court Record*

**Aviva: **Okay. Good Luck.

**Zach's Jet**

**April 10, 3:05 PM**

**Phoenix: **Huh, this guy seems to like the color black. And the letter v. Well, better go looking for him.

**?: **Search no further! Great inventor Zach Varmitech, at your service.

**Phoenix: **Hello there, Mr. Varmitech. I was here to ask you some questions regarding the murder of Donita Donata.

**Zach: **What should I know? I never left my room.

**Phoenix: **What were you doing?

**Zach: **Working on designs for my inventions, playing video games, eating dinner, what else?

**Phoenix: **So you were nowhere near the Tortuga when the murder took place?

**Zach: **Why would I be near that loser Turtle ship?

**Phoenix: **Oh, I don't know…Maybe to steal something?

**Zach: **I don't know what that little smart aleck told you, I didn't steal anything from her! I don't know how her little suit went missing!

**Phoenix: **So you have no knowledge as to the location of the suit?

**Zach: **No, I don't.

*3 Psyche Locks appear*

**Phoenix: **(I'll take that apart later. Unfortunately, I can't right now.)

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

**April 10, 5:05 PM**

**Maya: **WHAT?! You took a case and didn't tell me?! Seriously, Mr. Nick, you should tell your assistant more often when you start work.

**Phoenix: **Just say that you'll back me up.

**Maya: **Of course! I'll help you as long as you need me.

**Phoenix: **Thanks. Let's just hope the case goes well.

**Maya: **Don't be such a worrywart. Anyways, let's get some rest. Staying up won't do us any good.

_To be continued…_

Read and Review plz


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

**Defendant Lobby No. 5**

**April 11, 10:30 AM**

**Phoenix: **Okay… Time to sink or swim.

**Maya: **Don't worry, Nick. You'll do fine.

**Phoenix: **Thanks Maya. I can always count on you. (I wish I was as confident as I sound).

**Aviva: **Phoenix, can I ask you a favor?

**Phoenix: **Yeah, what?

**Aviva: **Can I be with you and Maya during the case? As a co-counsel?

**Phoenix: **Hmm? Why?

**Aviva: **I want to help Martin in any way I can. At the very least I want to be right there with you.

**Phoenix: **Okay, but be careful. The prosecutor can be a bit… aggressive. So just…

*Whapish!*

**?: **Not another peep out of that foolishly foolish mouth, Mr. Phoenix Wright!

**Phoenix: **(Oh no…)

**Franziska: **I'm quite glad that you were able to come today Mr. Wright. Because this case will be…

**Phoenix: **Let me guess, broadcasted globally?

**Franziska: **Interrupt me again and you will feel the wrath of my whip. And yes, the entire world will see your downfall!

**Phoenix: **(Sigh… Will she ever learn?)

**Aviva: **I hope you're as good a prosecutor as a show-off or a good prosecutor at all.

*Whapish!*

**Franziska: **How dare you insult a von Karma's skills as a prosecutor! I will…

*Thwack!*

**Aviva: **Strike with that whip again, I dare you!

**Phoenix: **Girls… please…

**Franziska: **I will reveal your foolishly foolish nature in that courtroom. And don't think your foolish wrench used only by fools will save you.

**Bailiff: **Will the Defendant and the Defense please enter the courtroom.

**Franziska: **Good luck, you'll need it.

**Aviva: **Just look at her, acting so smug…

**Phoenix: **Forget her, just focus on the case.

**Courtroom No. 2**

**April 11, 11:05 AM**

**The Judge: **Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Martin Kratt. Are both sides prepared?

**Phoenix: **Yes, your honor.

**Franziska: **Yes, your honor.

**The Judge: **Prosecution, your opening statement please.

**Franziska: **Of course, your honor. The defendant, Martin Kratt, went with murderous intent to the victim's place of residence, over a dispute earlier that day. Sometime, he snapped, broke in, and killed Mrs. Donata.

**The Judge: **I see. And how does the defense plea?

**Phoenix: **The Defense pleads not guilty.

**The Judge: **Well then, Mrs. Von Karma, please prove to this court that Mr. Kratt did in fact commit the act of murder.

**Franziska: **Numerous bloodstained blue feathers were found around the crime scene. Also, Mr. Kratt has no alibi for his location at the time. Therefore, he is the likeliest person to have killed our Mrs. Donata. And, as I mentioned previously, he had clear motive to commit the act of murder.

**Phoenix: **Could someone else have left the blue feathers?

**Franziska: **The color of the suit changes depending on the user. It had to be the defendant.

**Phoenix: **I see… and how do you know these feathers are from the suit?

**Franziska: **The feathers had high metallic content, matching that of the suit.

**Phoenix: **Whose blood was on the feathers?

**Franziska: **Obviously, it was the victim's. DNA testing validates this.

*Blue Feather updated in Court Record*

**Phoenix: **And how did the victim die?

**Franziska: **Stab wounds from the suit. Here's an autopsy report.

*Donita's Autopsy Report added to Court Record*

**Phoenix: **How do we know if Martin was the only person there?

**Franziska: **My witness can attest to both him using the suit and taking off with the other one, for some reason or other.

**Phoenix: **(Here we go with another of her "testimonies")

…

**Franziska: **Witness, state your name and occupation.

**Koki: **My name is Koki Saldana, computer engineer for the Wild Kratts.

**Franziska: **Please testify as to what you saw last night.

**Koki:** Okay.

**Koki: **Okay, so here's what I saw:

*Witness Testimony: Last Night*

Martin had unknowingly woke me up, and I was about to go scare him.

However, I saw he was sneaking around, and decided instead to follow him.

I watched him as he slunk into the inventions room.

He exited, wearing his power suit and holding Chris's.

He then activated falcon powers, and flew off.

…

**The Judge: **Well, this is quite the interesting testimony. Mr. Wright, your cross examination please.

*Cross Examination: Last Night*

**Koki: **

_Martin had unknowingly woke me up, and I was about to go scare him. _

_However, I saw he was sneaking around and decided to follow him to see what he was doing._

**HOLD IT! **

**Phoenix: **Why was he slinking around this way?

**Koki: **I really don't know…  
**Phoenix: **Are you sure?

**Koki: **Yes…

**Franziska: **Just keep on with your testimony.

_I watched him as he slunk into the inventions room. _

_He exited, wearing his power suit and holding Chris's._

**HOLD IT! **

**Phoenix: **How exactly did he exit?

**Koki: **He left through the garage door. Here's a floor map to help get a feel for the area.

*Tortuga Floor Map added to Court Record*

_He then activated his falcon powers, and flew off._

**HOLD IT! **

**Phoenix: **How do those powers even work? I've heard so much about them, but I never understood how they operated.

**Koki: **The user takes a sample of DNA from the animal whose powers he/she wants, slides the respective disk into the center slot, and presses the button. In a flash, the suit changes shape and the user has that creature's powers, hence the name.

**Aviva: **If it helps, I'd like to bring to the court's attention the suit's blueprints.

*Creature Power Suit Blueprints added to Court Record*

**Phoenix: **Now witness, did you actually see him fly off?

**Koki: **Yes. Why?

**Phoenix: **I would like that info to be added to the testimony.

**The Judge: **Of course. Witness, please add this to your testimony.

_I clearly saw him fly off after activating his power suit. I then ran and woke up the others. _

**OBJECTION!**

*Presents Power Suit Blueprints*

**Phoenix: **Your honor! This testimony has a gaping hole in it!

**Koki: **What?!

**Phoenix: **Ms. Saldana, according to these blueprints, the suits great expansion is caused by a **flash of energy. **At that distance, the flash should've blinded the witness and woken up the other crew members! Witness, are you absolutely sure that's what you saw?

**Koki: **...NOOOOOO!

*Whapish*

**Franziska: **Witness, get a hold of yourself! Just explain this little inconsistency and you can go.

**Koki: **Yes, Mrs. Von Karma.

*Witness Testimony: Suit Activation*

Martin didn't actually activate from the close range I said.

He actually went a little ways into the surrounding forest.

I saw the flash of light and then, shortly after, him emerging from the woods.

The light wasn't enough to blind me, but it did wake the others and I explained the situation.

…

**The Judge:** Well, this sounds like a reasonable testimony. Mr. Wright, your cross examination.

**Phoenix: **Yes, your honor.

*Cross examination: Suit Activation*

_Martin didn't actually activate from the close range I said. _

_He actually went a little ways into the surrounding forest. _

**HOLD IT! **

**Phoenix: **How far in would you say he went?

**Koki: **Not that far, but far enough to dull the light.

**Phoenix: **And which way is this forest?

**Koki: **It was too thick inside, so we landed the HQ at the south edge, so you'd have to go north.

**Franziska: **Mr. Phoenix Wright, are you going anywhere with this?

**Phoenix: **Of course. You see, according to this testimony, Martin headed **north** to enter the forest. But these floor maps and the witness's previous testimony show that he exited through the garage door, to the **east**! Witness, explain this contradiction!

**Koki: **Ummm…. Well…I…I…

**OBJECTION! **

**Franziska: **Okay then, he made a 90 degree turn after exiting. Simple as that.

**OBJECTION!**

**Phoenix: **But then how did the witness know how far into the forest he went?

**Franziska: **Well… um…fine! Maybe you are right. But if she is lying, then please tell the court what you think she saw.

**Phoenix: **I won't argue with the fact that Martin activated his suit last night. But, he wasn't alone.

**Franziska: **What are you talking about, you foolishly foolish fool?

**Phoenix: **According to this video tape, there is **someone else **in the Tortuga who put on a power suit and flew off.

**Franziska: **Simple. It's the defendant's brother, making sure that the murder goes as planned.

**Phoenix: **No. Chris is later shown waking up after the first light and is nowhere near the power suits during the 2nd activation. Mrs. Saldana, please confirm or deny this course of events:

_You were never awake during the first activation. _

_In fact, you probably had no idea that the suit was activated until the light woke you up. _

_After that, the entire team woke up, except Jimmy, who could sleep through an avalanche. Martin, being the impulsive brother he is, took the remaining power suit and chased after the crook, while the rest of you were dazed. _

_You followed suit by taking your buzz bikes to chase him down, but after a while you gave up chase. _

**Koki: **All right. I give up. That's what happened, and I would've said that from the beginning if it weren't for that whip…

**Phoenix: **(Franziska…when are you ever going to stop tampering with witnesses)

**Franziska: **So another person left who wasn't a part of the team. So what? The defendant was still at the scene of the crime!

**Phoenix: **Untenable conjecture. Prove he was actually the killer, or else this court cannot make a fair judgment.

**Franziska: **Fine. I know that someone was at the scene of the crime. Donita's bodyguard, Dabio, was right there and would've seen the crime. I will bring him to court immediately.

**The Judge: **All right. I will permit a 20 minute recess, and in that time you will bring me this bodyguard, ready to testify.

**Franziska: **Very well.

**Aviva: **Okay Phoenix, be ready.

**Phoenix: **Don't worry. I saw him when I went to go investigate the mansion. He's not the kind of guy to deceive anyone…

**Aviva: **I'm not worried about Dabio; I'm worried about that prosecutor! She'll probably write up another false testimony.

**Phoenix: **I've broken many of her lies before. I'll do it again.

**Aviva: **I hope your right…

**Maya: **Don't worry. Everything will be ok. Just you wait and see.

**Aviva: **Thank you, Maya.

**To be continued…**


End file.
